World's Last Hope
by S1lentKn1ght
Summary: A story of heroes in a legendary time of elves, magic and evil. These heroes have faced it all, but they haven't met a challenge they couldn't win. This new threat is putting that theory to the test, and friends and enemies might have to work as one.


**World's Last Hope**

**By: Matthew Murphy**

Chapter 1

When the World Needs Help

~What is our purpose in life? Do we just have jobs or are we suppose to do more. I believe the latter; the help to our world and the protection of it. I have had doubts but I have also been given hope. I am not the only one that protects this world and I hope I never am. If the world ever falls to only one hero then I pity you. Sorrow and pain will be his only reward because he won't be able to do it alone. I tried once thinking I could do it on my own and found that if it wasn't for friends that I would have perished. I know that the world can be cruel to you even if you are trying to help. Just accept that some won't understand and keep helping so one day they might actually see the error of their ways. When this happens we will all find true peace in the world. Wouldn't that be everyone's dream? Only time will show if we are helping or hurting this world. And if we are losing this battle to evil, than I have one thing to say to them. I WON'T GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT AND THAT IS MY PROMISE TO THIS WORLD! Bring thousands of monsters and GHOULS; WE GIVE YOU THE FIRST PUNCH; sO give us your best shot!! We'll take it like MEN; DUST OFF OUR SHOULDERS, SHRUG, AND SMILE AT OUR ENEMY; and then we will send back what you gave us A hundred FOLD, because we are united!!!~

Drey Torlin.

Drey, always the scout for missions went ahead of the group to check on the enemy's position and places lacking great defense. He smiled when the campsite came into view. The lizard folk, cocky and having good reasons for being cocky had no real guards set up Even though there was a hundred of them he believed it was just another workout. Drey set off back to his camp with the news.

"What's takin' that stupid elf?" Thorak said while eating his mutton. "Probably killin'n the damned lizards before coming back!" he yelled. "You know he wouldn't do that. There are too many enemies for just him." "Merik is right you know. A hundred to one is a lot of enemies. Even if Drey set traps." Gareth said "Why would I take all the fun away?" Everybody looked to Drey sitting on a tree branch day dreaming. "Well what'd ya find elf?" Thorak asked enthusiastically. "Some fun." Drey and all the others gave a wicked smile.

A lizard guard walked around passively as he mumbled about a bet he lost earlier. A sound of a twig breaking under someone's foot got his attention. He looked to the right but saw nothing except darkness. Another twig broke about ten feet in front of him but he still couldn't see anything. The lizard cautiously walked forward looking everywhere. Before he knew it a blade sliced his throat from behind and arms led him down easily to the ground to keep the noise down.

The dying lizard looked all around and didn't see any other guards. Just four companions on a mission. He knew what was happening; they were there to kill them. In the darkness of night the four companions moved into position. The dwarf was the signal for the companions to act on. They waited while he moved into the encampment. When almost in the middle he stood up and yelled. "So who should I kill first?" The lizards put all their attention on the dwarf and picked up their weapons while watching his every step. The lizards had him surrounded and began to laugh at him for his stupidity. The dwarf spotted the one that looked like the leader and said, "Don't worry. You'll be the first to die by me staff." He started smiling as the lizards saw their leader grow angry. "Killz him quickly and painfully!" the leader yelled. The lizards began to charge when a flash from a fireball killed and severely burned an entire quarter of the enemy. Screams of agonizing pain, fear, and confusion erupted through the ranks. Some of the lizards charged the tree that they thought held the wizard but when they got their a barbarian as tall as a giant and muscles corded like a tree trunk stood before them with a sixty-pound maul on his shoulders. This gargantuan sized man that was smiling had the lizards' running back the other way. The barbarian quick-stepped forward and swung his maul with a ferocious growl breaking a back and sending the four lizards flying like they were thrown out of a catapult. He didn't have time to watch because he had three more lizards come at him thinking he was defenseless. They soon knew that they had made an error as one charged and stabbed straight out thinking he had the barbarian, but was startled when a parry of his sword had his arms numb.

The lizard tried to stab again but found a tooth shattering left hook connect with his jaw. The lizard fell back and knocked his companions over. When the lizards finally got some sense back they found the barbarian standing over them, maul raised, throwing all his weight into the vertical swing and when the head of the maul hit the ground it broke the ground and cracked it into a huge hole. The gap was so wide that all three companions fell into the never ending abyss.

After the initial confusion the dwarf charged into the ranks of enemies swinging his new weapon with glee. It was a dwarven staff or two double-sided hammers on a pike. The right head had been magically enhanced with oil of impact and the other side with an acidic liquid that will dissolve any armor. He swung left then right on a pair of lizard knees; blowing the right knee cap up and the left one bean to dissolve away. His victim s screamed in pain and fell into shock. Happy with his new weapon he went into a vicious spin taking minor hits, but giving back ten times more; leaving blown pieces of his enemies and dissolving limbs and bodies in his path of destruction.

Merik the wizard came out of a portal behind a pair of lizards watching and looking to make sure none of their enemies were near them. One spotted the wizard and began to throw his spear when an ice dagger hit the lizard right in the head sending him to the ground while the other was there at the wizard when he threw the dagger. The lizard stabbed with his spear or at least tried to but he found out that the wizard had cast a fire shield protecting him five feet in diameter around his body. The lizard burst into flames and fell to the ground screaming and rolling. The wizard just calmly walked by.

The confusion soon became a state of panic as not only three heroes were demolishing their ranks but a ranger began to shoot. Drey took aim in the center of the lizards holding three arrows. He let the string go and three arrows hit three different enemies; all of them mortally wounded. He kept shooting into their ranks because he knew if he kept killing at this pace he would win the bet for sure.

Most of the lizards were starting to flee knowing death was certain if they stayed. The dwarf spotted the leader trying to hold the ranks together. He charged right at the lizard, then suddenly rolling to the right as a sword narrowly missed. He came up with the roll and rolled his hands around his dwarven staff. The leader of the lizards charged forward to try and shield rush him thinking he was caught off guard. The dwarf took the opportunity and began a series of short swings like short jabs repeatedly hitting the shield. The shield was blown to bits and the acid destroyed his protective arm guard. Then the dwarf ducked and swung low blowing the lizard's ankle and sending him to the ground out of the fight. Thorak used the pike on the end of his staff and finished what he started.

As most of the fighting died out, only a tenth of the force remained alive by fleeing. "Well I say that went as planned." The Dwarf said scanning the battlefield. "Agreed, but next time Thorak, could you not make so much noise?" The dwarf snickered at Merik. "Ain't goin' to be fun if you don't give 'em a chance to defend 'emselves." The dwarf turned back to see the wizard chanting and then felt he was getting smaller, or was he sinking… "Merik!! If I pull meself out, you'll be feelin' a foot up your arse!" "That is if you can get out." Merik laughed at Thorak's attempts of getting free and was about to walk away when he turned though, he had Drey right in his face startling the wizard. "Even though it is amusing to watch yall fight and bicker, we still have work to be done." "Sorry, I guess he got to me a little." Merik said looking at the ground. "Gareth, could you pull Thorak out and hold him until he calms down?" "Yeah." Gareth went over and gave Thorak his arm. When Thorak grabbed it Gareth effortlessly pulled and the dwarf flew out into his arms. Gareth pulled the dwarf around and got him into an uncle nelson. "Put me down! I need to kick me a fairy's arse and yours too if ye keep holdin' me!" Gareth sighed and just held him there. The dwarf scrambled for a while but finally figured he wasn't getting free. "Fine, just let me go. I don't need to stain my boot with fairy blood anyway. It dulls its shine." Everyone laughed save Merik who fumed at the joke. "Now that we are calming down, we need to go to the Dragon's Tavern in Fraylock and get out information on any more trouble brewing." They packed their things and moved off. Now near morning they saw the first glance of the town from a tall mountain protecting its north from invasions. Gareth looked at the crops and the farmers working hard to prepare the season's crop to be harvested. He started to think about when he was just a boy and got to work with his father in their field and it brought a smile even bigger than the last one.

On the opposite side of the village walked a cloaked figure. The clocked figure was tall; like a barbarian or orc in height but it had a body less built. The cloaked figure walked with determination. Keeping its eyes on one and only one target. It was headed for the Dragon's Tavern.

The four heroes reached the town to see people smiling and waving to them. Little boys playing with wooden swords stopped their minor skirmishes to look at the heroes of legend with admiration and fantasies of becoming like them. They all started to talk excitedly to their friends about the armor and weapons they were using. The heroes waved back at them and kept on walking. "Town is nicer than what it used to be." The dwarf said looking at the people. "Probably when we killed the lizards they caught wind of it. By the way Thorak, isn't your armor suppose to be done today." Drey said while seeing the dwarf perk up and start running to the wizard's tower. "I'll catch up with yall later. Maybe in a few minutes or hours. Depending on how that durned wizard is feeling." "We'll be waiting." Thorak gave them a salute while heading towards the tower. As he departed, the other three went to the tavern to unpack their things and rest a little.

Thorak reached to tower on the left side and seen that the door was open. The dwarf walked in and saw the wizard looking around like he had forgotten something. "Is it done?' "What would that be?" The wizard gave a curious look to the frustrated dwarf. The dwarf's head became as red as a cherry. "My dwarven armor you were workin' on ye dolt!" "Oh that!! Yes, yes I have it. I already added the magic of a dragons scale to it. Nothing can destroy that armor or penetrate it except the breath of a dragon or really strong magic." The wizard told the dwarf waving his hands. "Great, now could I have it?" The wizard's reaction to the sentence looked like it put him back on track. The wizard went into a closet on his right side and started throwing things out in a desperate search. "Aha, here it is." When the wizard handed it to the dwarf. He was surprised at how much magic he felt in the armor. It was coursing through his veins like it was apart of him. He started to put the armor on when the wizard grabbed it at the bottom. "One thing is different from what you requested!" The wizard said excitedly. "And what would that be." "It took so much magic that the armor has become alive when on its user." "What do ye mean!?" "The dragon is alive!" The dwarf's mouth drooped down and his eyes opened wide. The dwarf abruptly jumped up and down while trying to put the armor on in his sheer excitement.

While the three friends were walking to the pub Drey noticed something with his necklace. It was glowing. "I just remembered something; I have to go see an old friend." "And who might that be?" Merik asked suspiciously. "An old monk on the other side of town." "All right, then will go too." "No! You can't go." "Why not?" "He didn't train you and doesn't take too kindly to unknown guests." "But he knows you." "No! I am going alone and that is it!" Drey quickly started to run and left the other two staring with a lot of curiosity.

Drey bounded down the street with haste. "Why would he call at a time like this? He usually waits for a better time. Something must be wrong." As he was running he spotted a white-robed man in his 70s sitting on the side smoking a pipe. Drey stopped in his tracks and walked over casually. "Why did you summon me Athkor?" "You will find a new friend of the dragons this day, but someone unexpected." "Interesting… is he or she just a friend or a prodigy of this dragon?" "That is what I am not certain about, but know that they are a friend. They are with Cruzore the fire dragon, a very strong yet boastful one. He is one of the last fire dragons." "Didn't he cause the fire of six villages in one day?" "Yes, that sounds about like him, but don't underestimate either of them or they will take advantage of you." "Like you did to me right?" Suddenly the monk was on his feet with Drey's throat in his mountain like grasp holding him in the air. "Don't forget who or what I am or I will painfully remind you." "Y…Yezz." "Good." Athkor's hand unclenched and his old features yet piercing silvery blue eyes looked at the sky while Drey was on the ground rubbing his throat. "Now go to the Dragon's Tavern and find the friend of Cruzore." The old monk suddenly vanished into the air and was gone from sight. "Remember not to be sarcastic to your mentors or elders for that matter." Drey started walking to Dragon's Tavern while shaking his head and holding his throat.

The cloaked figure stayed in dark alleys while heading to the Dragon's Tavern. It got half way through one ally when two men came in the front of the alley and two from behind. "Lookie what we got here fellas, this fello must'ave lost 'is way." They all started to laugh. "Maybe we can help them, for a price that is. Maybe two gold pieces will be enough for a traveler like yourself." The man from behind said. The cloaked figure suddenly pulled out a modified hunting net made of metal links with razor hooks on the links and a steel pole connected in its center. It lunged the net forward and pulled quickly to catch the net on the first person's head. The razor hooks ripped through flesh and bone leaving him screaming in his last moments of living. The figure suddenly pivoted around and blocked a long sword with the metal pole. It twisted its hands and swung the net low, hooking the second man's legs behind with the razors. When she pulled the razors snagged on the bone in the legs and she released the pole. The man went down clutching his legs. The other two charged thinking it was unarmed and charged erringly to their demise as they saw that she had new weapons. The sleeves of the cloak fell back and they saw she wore two spiked gauntlets magically made with the fire of a dragon with arm braces with two teeth like blades coming out. The cloaked figure smiled as it blocked the first one with its left arm brace and gave a quick jabs to the gut. The punctured gut started to burn; making the gut burn in different directions. The man fell screaming holding his destroyed gut. The other man charging stopped in his tracks and started a full fledged retreat right out of the alley and to his little house. The other three never got back home.

"Drey has been acting weird of late. He is real defensive and retorts if you want to know what's wrong." Merik said as they reached the Dragon's Tavern. "I guess we wait then." Gareth told Merik as he opened the door. As they walked in they saw the tavern was about three-quarters full with the smell of beer and mead in the air and a lot of talking and laughing among friends was taking place. The two picked a seat off to the left near the door. When they finally got situated a waitress came over. "So what can I getcha?" "I'll have some mead and maybe some rooms for my friends coming." "I'll see if we have some rooms left and what about you." "I don't drink." Merik said like it was an insult to the pub. "Well I can respect that. I'll be back in just a sec." The waitress started to skip back to the bar whilst a drunk grabbed her and started to try and kiss her. Gareth launched out of his chair and grabbed the man by the shoulders and threw him like an insect onto the floor. His buddies started to get up when suddenly magical daggers were at their throat. "I think you need to sit down before something bad happens." Merik stated. The two buddies cautiously sat down and stared at the two men that knocked their other friend down. "Thank you gentlemen." The waitress gave a curtsey and began to go on about her business.

Drey came to the tavern a few minutes after his two friends. As Drey was nearing the entrance he caught sight of a cloaked-figure in an alley about twenty yards away thinking it couldn't be seen by its prey. "Except by elves." Drey said under his breath as he walked in the bar grinning about that thought. Not far behind and also grinning from ear to ear was Thorak with his new little toy.

Walking into the tavern he spots three of his companions in the corning talking and Thorak coming in behind going over to the companions who seem to be having a great time. He walks up to the bar confidently and with a big smile. "Hey Barly, five pints for me and my friends." "Sure thing Drey." Drey turns around to look at the crowd. It is pretty busy as usual and has the smell of cheap beer and stale perfume. Just the way he likes it. As he looks around he sees a familiar woman walking to him with a smile. "Long time no see Drey." The waitress said as she walked to the bar. "Still the same old Trixie." "Walking around with a smile even when you hate this place." "Maybe I'm starting to like this place even more than you know." Trixie retorted. "Maybe, but it is a good chance that it is because of me." Drey said while holding back a snicker. Trixie fumed and stamped off, but smiling because he knew she wanted him. "Here you go Drey. That'll be fifteen copper pieces." Drey put a silver piece down. "I will also need rooms for me and my friends." Drey said nonchalantly. "Fine." Barly took the coin and walked back to the other customers, taking their orders and complaints in stride. Drey picked up the five pints and took them to his friends. They all were ready to have fun and Drey was ready to give it to them. They sat for hours drinking and just having a good time after a hard fought battle. Most of the customers were gone by now and everybody was going up to get a good nights rest.

The cloaked figured sat in the shadows waiting for the right time to get in the tavern. While waiting the cloaked figure scoped out the place looking at every entrance and window it could use to get in and out. About thirty minutes after closing it went up on the roof and slowly crawled to the side of the building near a window. It grabbed the side of the shingles and shot into the room in a roll thinking it had the element of surprise. When it stood up though no one was in the room. It looked left and right and still didn't find anything. A dark shadow dropped behind the cloaked figure and slid his sword closely to the figure's throat. Knowing it was beat it dropped the net and didn't move. "How did you know I was coming?" the figure asked. "It was simple, a friend told me." Drey pushed her forward to the door and pulled the hood down. "You're a girl. Surprising and yet not uncommon for that kind of maneuver you just tried to pull." "So who are you?" Drey asked while pulling her arm up in a jerky motion. The girl grunted and didn't reply so Drey pushed a little higher. The girl screamed in agony. "I don't want to hurt you but you are not giving me much choice. Just tell me who you are and why you came after me." "Why should I tell you?" the girl said while snickering. "Because this starts to hurt!" Drey pulled her arm even higher behind her back and she gave a hair-raising screech. "And don't worry about the screaming. This room has been silenced." She sighed and tried to look at him. "Can I please have my arm back?" Drey released her and backed up a step to give her a little room. The girl turned around and looked at him in an angry, defeated stare. "I am Zorey Mandell." "I suppose you have a master Zorey." Drey said while taking a measure of her. "I don't know what you are talking about." Zorey exclaimed. "Don't lie to me or you just might pay with an ear." Pointing his sword near her ear. "As I said, I don't have a master. You can believe me or not, but to me it doesn't matter what you think." Drey sighed and looked at her. "Why does everything have to be done the hard way?" Suddenly Drey rushed making her think he was going for an all out attack, but Drey is a great deceiver. He swiftly stopped and deked right while she showed her other weapons. Some arm bracers with sharp teeth on them that had a little glimmer that showed they were magical bracers indeed. Magical bracers were an annoyance at best to Drey, but he believed she could provide some new tactic that he hasn't seen so he tried her out. He quickly came in with both swords at his side. He took one and did a low sweep while the other came in an overhead slash. Zorey jumped up and put her arms up to block the high flying sword. Thinking she had the perfect block set up given a little smile, then was immediately met with a size 9 boot in her face. Zorey's head jerked back and she went with the blow by rolling back and bringing her arms up in a defense crouch thinking she was going to be over run with an attack. Surprised for only a second that he didn't come she stood up seeing that Drey had stayed in that same position waiting on her. Zorey rushed at him and then immediately jumping back and waiting for a sign of weakness. Drey didn't even flinch at the move. He just snickered and made Zorey all the more angry.

"Hey guys, I forgot to show Drey my new weapon and I am going to go show Drey it now to see the look on his face." Thorak said in a boyish jitter. "I thought it was supposed to be armor." Merik exclaimed. "Only if I want it to be." Thorak explained while giving a great, heartfelt laugh. "Only a dwarf." Merik sighed. That made Thorak's smile all the more bigger. He took his leave and bounced his way to Drey's room. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on Drey's face when he sees my armor." He thought of knocking, but figured it would be all the more fun if he ran right through the door with his surprise. He pulled down his shoulder and backed up three steps. "Here I come Drey!" Thorak sprinted straight at the door and on the last step jumped at the door like a missile shot out of a cannon. The door exploded out of its hinges and rocketed right by Drey and Zorey. The door hit the window and busted straight through it like it was never even there. Zorey saw her chance to get away and started to run at the new exit. Drey saw her idea and was there to meet her. Zorey jabbed at Drey and rolled through the hit right to the window. Watching this show Thorak ran at the window to try and catch her. His stubby hand just missed Zorey's ankle. She was already out of the window and almost at the other building. There flying to the next building smiling, thinking that she had gotten away from death. She lightly landed on the roof and rolled through the impact. She came up running; looking behind her she was dismayed to see Drey right behind her in the air with both falchions out and ready.

Gareth and Merik heard the commotion and came to Drey's room looking right through the room and seeing Thorak all frustrated and running right past Gareth and Merik. Both followed him wondering what had happened. "Damn Drey was fightin' some girl and now we are chasin' her." That was all that they needed to know. Immediately Merik started to chant and bring an eagle's eye in front of him. "Aquila Ranak Misirai!" The eye started to glow and it turned into an orb. Looking at it he saw that the girl was running and Drey gaining fast right behind her. It turned and looked in the direction that she would go in the future. The forest came into view. "She is going to run for the forest. We can catch them at the field just beyond the town."

Knowing she would be caught if she stayed on the roof, she took a different tactic and faked like she was going to jump to the next roof and instead fell to the ground. She turned the corner and ran through a little alleyway to the field just before the forest. Drey wasn't duped by the faint and turned to jump on the next roof to keep her in sight. Trying to make her think that he wasn't near. She got to the end of the alley and saw a shadow in her peripheral vision. She didn't want to look, but turned her head anyway. There was Drey flying through the air with a purpose and a determination that she has never seen before. Her face was of pure fear as she knew he was going to be on top of her if she didn't think quickly. She stopped right then and quickly turned and dropped on her back just in the knick of time. Both falchions just went by her face and cut some of her hair. Drey couldn't stop his momentum. He rolled through the jump and kept running to keep up with the girl. He stopped for a second to find her again and when he looked in front he saw that she was already half way to the forest. "I love a good race!" Drey yelled and began the chase anew.

Thorak, Gareth, and Merik were just inside the forest looking at the field just in front of the town. "Here they come. Prepare just in case it doesn't work." She was about a step away from the set trap. Merik went into his chant and put his hands out. "Gravitisio altomo!"

For some reason Zorey felt lighter and felt like she could run forever, but also felt herself rising. Wondering what was wrong she gazed around and found the problem. She was trying to run in midair! Drey stopped running and casually walked over knowing that Merik was behind this. Right on cue Merik, Gareth, and Thorak came out with their weapons drawn but seeing that she was in no way able to fight. "Now we might find out a few answers from our friend here. So let's get started with a simple one. Who sent you?" Drey asked nonchalantly. "Your mother!" Drey laughed. "Well she always did want me in a higher place. You still didn't answer my question though. Who sent you?" Zorey looked at him. "Okay, your right, it was your fath…." She stopped in mid sentence when Drey's Falchions were right on her throat in an instance. "It was amusing the first time, now I want to know who sent you and any more jokes may just cost you your life." Zorey could tell by his eyes that if she made one single word that was offensive that people may find her body without a head. "A very intelligent person. He knew you would probably catch me and try to interrogate me. He also told me to tell you something in private without your friends." All looked at Drey and he just nodded. They all walked away except for Thorak. "Anything you can tell him you can tell us also." "Thorak, just go and I will inform you of what is needed to be said." "Not good enough elf." "Fine, Gareth could you please get Thorak away." Gareth smiled at Thorak and grabbed him by the arms. Thorak tried to struggle but found no leverage. Thorak didn't give up though, he started to kick wildly and move his head in a violent shake. Gareth had to do the only thing he could do. He lifted Thorak as high as he could and drawed back. "What are ye doin' ye durned fool!" Thorak said as Gareth took three steps back and then rushed forward in a quick motion. He slung his arms forward like a golem would with a rock. Thorak saw what was coming and went into a vicious attack, but it was too little too late. Thorak was launched through the air like giant had kicked him with all his might. The dwarf cursing and giving the finger the whole hundred feet of his journey. The dwarf didn't land right, bouncing wildly and landing on his head and back. He kept this up for a while and finally he started to skid for another ten feet. The dwarf didn't move at first and looked dead. Suddenly he jumped up in a fit of rage that not even a mighty dragon could match.

"You better hurry up and ask questions because it looks like he won't give me a second chance Drey." Gareth looked down and shook his head; he sighed, got his breath and took a mighty charge toward Thorak who was already on his way. "Well. Go on Zorey. I am all ears." Drey said. "Fine, I was sent by my leader, a fierce red dragon. His name is Cruzore the Last and Mightiest Red Drago…" "Actually his reputation is nothing compared to his father. The Great Hell Raiser, Volcan. He would kill thousands that stood in his way and would destroy any mountain that got in his way with just one breath. But it is interesting that Cruzore is your master. I am starting to wonder if you were here more to test us than to really fight. "Cruzore knew you would catch on quickly to all that was going on." Zorey replied. "So does he think us to just take you in after you attacked me?" Drey inquired. "Pretty much. He also wanted me to give you a gift to show his appreciation for letting me join." Zorey pulled out a black falchion from her bag. The sword looked burnt, but that was because of the sword was only black until its wielder touched it, then it engulfed with a flame full of fiery rage and tenaciousness. The sword had a slight red aura flame that just went around the sword. Its glow was magnificent; the burnt and dark red look really told you what kind of day your enemies were going to have if they crossed blades with this falchion. Drey put his hand out and grasped the sword with his right hand. Immediately a battle began. Not of physical prowess but mental. The swords master had done this for one reason. This battle would keep weak fighters from wielding such a powerful sword. The sword was ahead at the beginning and pushed harder to try and get an early victory to corrupt him with a path of rage and destruction. Drey would have none of that. He shot his own mental blows at the sword and they began to wear on the sword. Finally Drey released his most suppressed memory at the sword and the sword was taken down in one fell swoop. The memory was about his village being destroyed and ridden of its beauty. The sword aura grew small for a long time letting Drey learn all about it and its powers of fire and destruction. Drey lifted the sword and the falchion let out an amazingly horrific show of flames and lights. The fire grew to heights that only a dragon could produce and then began to slowly reseed back down to the original height of the flame. Everybody gasped in awe from the sheer height that the flames reached. "It was Volcan's sword when he fought in his human form in the first great battle." Zorey explained. "It is magnificent; the power alone should make enemies flee in terror." Merik whispered from his astonishment.

While Zorey and Drey talked, Gareth and Thorak were nearing each other with their fists ready for the brawl. Thorak came in at Gareth and acted like he was going to tackle his legs. Gareth fell for the trap and bent down to intercept him. Thorak promptly sprung up and jumped right in Gareth's face. Both launched to the ground and Thorak began to pummel his face. Gareth lifted his arm and grabbed Thorak's hair and pulled down. Thorak had no choice but to follow the great tug. Gareth slipped his right hand out and cocked it back. The arm rocketed forward and violently struck Thorak right in his left eye. Thorak didn't flinch. He showed his toughness by head butting Gareth four or five times just to give him the idea. Gareth looked at his hand and saw that he still had a handful of hair in his hand that wasn't attached anymore. Gareth roared and took the fight up a notch. He gave Thorak a few quick jabs in the gut and brought a bone crushing uppercut in mere centimeters of connecting but Thorak was ready and he fell backwards. He rolled through and stood at Gareth's legs. Thorak smiled and gave a flying elbow right to Gareth's groin. The yell that came out of his mouth could have made the toughest fighters cringe. Gareth was in excruciating pain which would have stopped any other fighter except Gareth. Gareth was used to these kinds of brawls and just learned to take those kinds of blows and give them back ten times harder. Gareth sweeps his leg and tripped the sturdy dwarf. He immediately took his boot and kicked the dwarf in the face. The Dwarf wouldn't have much of that so he went right at his body and started to rake and bite. Gareth's only defense was to repeatedly hit the dwarf in the temple. The battle was started to get bad when they both stopped from an intense rush of air and a crackling of fire that dwarves knew all too well. They both watched the amazing show of light and rage that the sword spurted out; in complete awe of its show of strength and hate. When the show was past the climax of its height the dwarf and barbaric human moved away from each other and stood up. Even though there was a difference in height, neither could deny the great battle that had just been presented to them. Though bitten, battered, bloody and bruised, they both had a smile of gold. The dwarf and tall human went up to each other and gave a mighty handshake. They knew from that battle that their friendship would grow and their battle prowess together would also strengthen.

Drey and Merik were talking to Zorey when Thorak and Gareth came up tired and their pride showing. Drey just couldn't hold back his laughter when seeing them look like they had fought a mountain and had moved it just a few feet. But they at least moved it; he amused. "What the hell was that elf?!" Thorak demanded. "That was my newest toy." Thorak looked at him and huffed up and put his arms around his chest knowing that he couldn't make fun of Drey because he had a new toy. The dwarf started to explode again and stamped off into the village fiery red and ready for another fight. "Whoa to anyone that gets in his way tonight." Gareth remarked rubbing his bruises and cuts. "Why is he so hot?" Drey wondered aloud. "He wanted to show you his new armor." Merik Explained. The four looked at the village thinking that a fight was about to happen any second and that they would be able to hear it from that distance or see it from a huge crowd gathering, but nothing has happened yet so they all hoped for the best and went to the bar with Zorey in tow.

Letting Thorak go let off some of his steam the other four went back to the village and met with the mayor. The mayor gave them there reward and a bonus for bringing two prisoners to interrogate. The four began talking to each other about adventures they have had and what Zorey had been doing before she had come to them. The stories were very detailed and long. So they agreed to talk in the bar and have a good time.

Thorak was in one of his most foulest moods this night and was scouting the area for any sign of a brawl that he could start and let out all of his frustration. The night seemed peaceful and that just made him get in a fouler mood. Thorak felt like he needed some time away from people to get his head straight so he turn right a house away from the bar and went to the stables. When he got there he found that it was just like he wanted, empty. He went by the horses and laid down to get a quick rest on the hay. Almost asleep he senses a movement above him and looks up. There floating about four feet above him was a stout dwarf with a little less muscled arms and legs but a determination and pride that could match any dwarf. "Not yooouuu!" Thorak whined as he tried to make the hay cover him and that the flying dwarf would just go away. "Hi Thorak! How are you? I was at the bar looking for you when I saw you turn to the barn. So I followed you and enchanted my body to float or fly, it really doesn't matter what people say, it's still flyin'." Thorak just groaned and tried to cover himself even more. "Come on Thorak, you know I have a neat trick to show you. I have been practicing and showing you magic every time we've met. I'm gettin' betta at it too. I am learning about fire now." That really made Thorak groan. "So can I show you?" Thorak hesitated but finally replied. "Fine, but no big ones Weedly Knucklehead." Right when he said that the enthusiastic dwarf went into action making a fire. At first it was just smoke in his hands but then a blast of warmth came from his hands and a light glow shined from his fingers. It got brighter and brighter until finally a little flame was born. "Wow. That is amazing. Does it come from your spirit or from your soul?" Thorak asked with much enthusiasm now. "Well a little of both, but as it grows it takes more of my spirit." Weedly replied. "Now watch this Thorak." Oooh no Thorak thought. The Fire started to make a loud noise from all of the gushing air rushing to the growing flame. "Keep going Weedly. I'm watchin' you all the way." Thorak said loudly while starting to walk quickly to the barn door. Weedly did just what he said and he made the flame bigger and bigger until it was bigger than the dwarve's bodies. Thorak saw the huge fireball and went into a mad run for the door thinking he was going to look like ash if he didn't go now. Behind Thorak, Weedly started to lose control and flinched. This released the fireball and made it do something amazing and scary at the same time. It exploded furiously and then suddenly imploding back in its self. Thorak got hit by a rush of air that launched him almost as far as Gareth had thrown him in their fight. The barn nearly collapsed from the pressure and then suction of the blast. The hay in the bottom part of the barn was on fire and smoke was pouring out which hid the black marks of the wood burns. Thorak stood up and shook his head in disbelief. When looking for his loony friend near the barn he only saw a cloud of smoke. When Thorak began to run to the barn a silhouette figure came out of the barn covered in suet with holes in his clothes, his beard seared, and a little flame on his hat that looked like a candle was lit. Thorak got to him huffing and puffing. "Are you all right?" Weedly's only reply was a puff of smoke that bellowed from his mouth. But Weedly looked at him and smiled with his teeth all black from the gigantic blast. Thorak couldn't help but give off a much needed belly laugh and pat his friend on the back. "Next time be a little more careful for the both of us you Knucklehead." Both shared a grin and began putting out the last of the fire and walked together to the bar for some much needed drinks. Luckily the fire didn't burn down any part of the barn because Thorak didn't feel like explaining. When they came into the bar all covered in suet, everybody stared. The dwarves didn't care because they were use to being covered in suet. They went to their friends table and sat down for a while drinking mead and having a grand old time. The friends knew what happen and didn't need to ask a lot of questions, but they did ask one. "Did you two have fun?" "Of course! That is what dwarves are good at." Both replied and all raised their mugs and tapped them together in a great clump.

An hour later everybody had left or had gone into their rented rooms. Everybody except for Drey that is. Drey still had to get his information about their next force to disassemble. Drey went three houses down and turned left; away from where the barn is. There he went four more houses down and looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. By his senses the only thing out was a cat and a few mice scavenging for food. Though he did sense one more presence but he knew exactly who it was because he has done it enough time for Drey to learn how to acknowledge his movements. Drey bent down and knocked on the wine cellar door two-three then two again and stood waiting for a reply. He heard the lock move and he pulled the cellar door open and walked in.

Athkor was on top of the same building that Drey went in waiting if needed. He knew Drey sensed him but he also knew that he wasn't good enough to find him just yet. Drey is a quick learner so he might have to stay more on his toes. Athkor sat down and began to meditate while waiting on Drey to finish.

The room was in complete darkness except for a single, little flame flickering shadows of three people in huge cloaks standing in front of a table. These are the Invisible Assassins. They are some of the best assassins if you have the right price. Lately they have taken interest in Drey's group and his missions and have agreed to find work for him and his colleagues for a discount. That discount is more for respect to each other's abilities at what they do then anything else. If they ever battled it would be one of the most beautiful, destructive, and eloquent fights in the world. "What have you found this time?" "First, the gold please." The middle cloaked figure politely demanded. Drey slipped his hand behind his back slowly and brought it back the same speed holding a pouch full of gold. Drey tossed it forward to the middle figure and the middle figure shot his hand out and grabbed it right at the string and opened the bag simultaneously. Drey smirked at his fluidness. "There is your 15 gold pieces. Now what do you know?" The middle figure nodded and looked at the one on the right. The one on the right immediately responded and brought forth an old map of the land that looks dwarven made. The map showed forests, plains and mountains which are pretty common but something interesting was that it also had the tunnels that went under these areas. Drey shook his head knowing that this group had some very good resources. The forest surrounded the village and in the south to west was a plain while to the north to east is a large group of mountains called The Temple of The Gods. It is believed that the first man and weapon was made on this mountain and that dragons helped the gods with their creations. "Under the mountain, there has been some goblin and orc activity over the last few weeks and now we have found that they are in a large force now of over 5000 and are growing stronger by the day. Someone or something is bringing them together but we could not find out." The man said in anger and disbelief. Drey was also stunned. "What do you mean you couldn't figure out who is controlling them?" The middle one raised his hands just before the one on the right could react to the question. "It seems that is someone of great magic. He had a six-point magic shield set up. I have only been able to bust a four-point magic shield and that takes me nine hours! Whoever it is, he doesn't want to reveal himself right now. We did find out that the goblins and orcs have their own leaders and are cooperating pretty well. There hasn't been a fight ever since they got together which means they are either getting along; I doubt that, or they are in so much fear that they are only thinking of surviving. This could be a bad situation for this village because they are planning to show there strength to more tribes also meaning more problems for us." "Thank you, I might call on yours services again if you are needed for the fight. That might be sooner than later." The cloaked figures nodded and Drey turned and left.

Athkor opened his eyes and looked out into the distance as if he could here the goblins and orcs ready for battle. They were in for a huge surprise if they came here. But something didn't feel right to Athkor. Like there was a force or magic that had a dark feeling to it. Like it was a magic that he knew back in his younger days. Back in the days of the Crusades where his sister had been slain by this same magic. Athkor looked out in anger at the mountain and knew he had found someone that uses the same magic that killed his sister or maybe the same person. Revenge may not satisfy someone's heart but for a dragon it is to redeem a fallen one's lost honor. And Athkor meant to do just that. He jumped off the house like he was a wily thirteen-year old boy. He looked around the alley was with his keen senses and found that no one was around. Suddenly, Athkor began to grunt and groan as his body shifted back into its natural form. His bones began the snap and rebuild and his skin began to change into long smooth frozen scales that have been increasingly hardened from his age and the cold weather from where he lived. His feet and hands grew longer and began to sharpen like talons of an eagle but much larger. The most painful part of the transformation is when his face expands and breaks to form the dragon long snout and large mouth. The teeth became sharper and longer. They could rip through steel like a knife through butter and would make skin into mince meat. A perfect diet for a dragon Athkor always said. The horns went up and then curved out a little then went up again like a lightning bolt. The white hair on his head grew to a long mane on the dragon's head that shined as beautiful as a unicorn's mane. The tail ripped out and had large, frozen spikes on the tip which made it all the more deadly for fights. The dragon looked magnificent in its true form. Its scales and mane shimmering like they where dancing together while his piercing light blue eyes, large teeth and spiked tail made you feel like the god had put their rage into these awesome creatures. "DDDRRRAAACCCOOO! DAMN THY INTO INTERNAL HELL WHERE I MIGHT ONE DAY GET YOU MYSELF!" The dragon jumped into the sky and flew off into the night silently like he was never even there. The dragon is going off to vent his rage so it won't cloud his mind when he goes to battle with this new foe. Pity to anyone that tries to get in his way.

Drey just walked out when he felt a rush of air swish past him. Drey looked up to see a light blue form glowing in the night. He knew something was wrong and quickly went to the inn inside the bar. He went to each companion's room and knocked once. The doors flew open and they followed Drey as he went down the hallway to his room. When they all got there Drey looked at them with a dire face. "What's wrong?" Merik asked. Drey understood the question but took a while to say the answer in the right way. "This village is about to be over run with orcs." "How many can there be?" Thorak huffed as if he could take on a hundred orcs single-handed. "Thousands. And not just that but they also have thousands of goblins working with them." "What! How can that be, we should have seen something by now if it was that many of each. I mean they love to attack quickly so why haven't we seen them!?" Gareth bellowed. Drey just stared for a while as if Gareth's accusation made all the sense in the world, but he understood why he wouldn't know. He had never been under ground. He used to live out in the open in the wilderness with his people. "They are under ground in tunnels that were made generations ago." Drey said calmly. "The other wizard disappeared too. He must have already teleported to the other town taking his tower with him." "That damned coward. That puts us at more of a disadvantage." Gareth roared. "It still doesn't make sense though. How is someone able to control thousands of orcs and goblins together and able to keep them as allies?" Zorey wanted to know because she knew it is hard to even get one orc and one goblin to be friends, but thousands would have killed each other by now cause of their history of hating each other. "My sources have told me that a great magical power is emitting a blockade around the tunnels in which they are in. My sources could only go so far until they were stopped. The sorcerer had conjured a six-point magic shield in the tunnels." "What!? That hasn't been done since the Crusades and then it took all of our magicians to break it down. We don't have nearly as many magicians as we had back then but we still have a few good ones." Thorak hollered at Drey as if he knew of a person that could help. "And do you know of anyone that could help?" Drey glared at Thorak because he knew he was hiding information. "Well, I use to, but it is believed that he died about fifty years ago in the volcanic explosion in Mount Corcelius, the dwarve's first leader. No one has seen him after that terrible day." "Okay, we will worry about him later. We have been in tight situations before. Now listen to me! Go on and start getting everyone out into the center of town, leaving the strongest here with us to try and protect the village, then we will have the others flee into the woods to the next village. One of us will have to go with them and protect them and go to the dwarves for help on this new turn of events. Thorak you will lead the people. Get Barnelak to bring us at least a thousand dwarves to destroy these wretches." "I'll protect their arses. Barnelak is going to be the hardest challenge; he doesn't like giving help to anyone with out getting a profit or a lot of med." Thorak immediately set off and started to gather the villagers fleeing the village. "Zorey, I want you and Merik to go scout the area and look for any weaknesses in the shield." "Alright and where do want us to meet back with you?" "Meet us at the barn nearest to the plain. Gareth and I will be getting the villagers to set traps and get ready to defend the village." Merik and Zorey nodded and left in a hurry hoping they could get back to help with the plans. "Weedly, you have a daunting task. I want you to go on top of the first house and set off a huge fireball like at the barn. Let it go before it gets too powerful though or you could hurt more than you help." Weedly swallowed hard, then thought of proving his worth to Thorak and showed that steely chin and grin. "It will be my pleasure." Weedly ran off to get set up on the roof of the first house ready to provide some fireworks to this plan. "Come on Gareth, our work has just begun." Gareth and Drey set out to find the men and women staying and began making their plans to fight off this horde.

The tunnels were dark and cramped. This made the orc leader all the more frustrated. He rather be out in the open ready to tear thousands of heads off of his victims. But he has his orders and he wouldn't dare disobey his master. While walking down the tunnel he came upon the goblin's leader also going to the biggest cavern in this area. The orc looked at the goblin and started to think of picking the goblin up and ripping his head off. The goblin was also thinking of something like that. The goblin wanted to kick him between the legs and rip his heart out to eat it in his face before he died. Even though their hate to each other was apparent they didn't even take a move towards each other. They just kept walking to the cavern ready to see their new, powerful master. When they reached the room they saw that there were some new additions to the room. Before there was only a circular table and chairs. Now there were four huge giant statues standing at each corner. One had a massive broad sword, another one had two short swords, and the next had a huge double-sided axe while the last one had a spiked mace and a large tower shield. Each wore the same armor; it was full plate armor made out of some kind of dark material with a logo of the black wand on there chest plates. The two didn't like the new statues and they kept looking up as if they were going to spring to life and squash them like bugs. "Why did you call…?" "Silence! Only speak if I say so you wretched little insect! I will kill you and find your successor if you speak again." The orc immediately stepped back and didn't say a word. The ruler almost looked like a black wisp of smoke flying away but it never does. It reminds the orc of a shade or corrupted ghost. He knew though that it was something scarier and more powerful than all of his forces combined. To the goblin he looked like the grim reaper because he also knew that if he made a mistake that he would be killed by this form of blackness that could make night seem like day. They both shuttered about their thoughts and tried to push them away. Those thoughts still lingered though. The ruler could smell it; its sweet smell making him want to kill these fools and bask in its scent, but he liked the temptation more than final product because he could make more of this sickly sweet smell in the entire group. The smell of fear was intoxicating to him; to know and feel your own power made him supremely confident that he could make these buffoons do anything he wished. Probably even commit suicide. "Are your groups prepared for the assault tonight?" "Yes sire, we have gotten them in their groups and have prepared the exits that we will come out of for the invasion." "Good, now I want you to go to your places and wait for my signal." "Yes my liege." They both said at the same time. The ruler looked and smiled at how effective his methods have been. The orc and goblin turned and quickly left the room and went to their positions. Each started to raise spirits by telling them of the screams and women that they were going to get to rape. The groups went up in an intense roar that started to shake the tunnels themselves.

"Now look, we have a short amount of time. The traps have been set near the mountainous region and plain were it is believed most will come out of. They are going to surround us through the plain and forest tunnels circling this village. So I want you to set up a small barricade around the perimeter of the village and have your archers on top of the bar, barns and the highest houses in the village. I need two warriors to be with each archer on the houses to protect them from the initial onslaught with a torch in a dire situation. My group and I will cover your flanks and give them hell. If you are overrun in the houses light a torch and throw it in the house and jump to the next one in line. This will cause mass panic and confuse the force on where to attack since the houses will explode if they come after you. If they figure it out and try to use it against you I want you to jump off and flee into the woods. We will be right behind you buying you some time. Now get into position and be prepared." The villagers nodded and finished fortifying the houses for the ensuing battle.

"So a new evil has finally shown its ugly face in these peaceful times. Fine, I shall make some weapons that will help relinquish the grasp that this evil has grabbed from our peace. May Dracco and his minions feel the wrath of my arrows and the slashes of my blade. THEY WHOM CAUSE DESTRUCTION SHALL BE THE ONES WHO ARE DESTROYED; IN SOUL AND MIND. THY SHALL ONLY REDEEM HIMSELF IF HE INFLICTS THE FINAL BLOW. IF HE IS STRIKEN DOWN BY ANYONE'S BLADE, THEN THY WILL FOREVER BE TORTURED IN THE DARK DEPTHS OF HELL. PRAISE THE AND ALL WHO FIGHT FOR PEACE." The dragon's voice echoed through the tunnels and rumbled the walls. He picked up two weapons: A large bow with only three arrows in a quiver and a falchion. The dragon picked up his sister's eye that he found in the Crusades. The dragon raised the weapons and eye up from his hands like an offering to the gods. "Please allow me to bestow my powers in these weapons so my apprentice may one day redeem my families name and restore our honor. In the name of the gods, I Athkor, shall redeem us one way or another." Like magic the weapons began to glow and shine a bright gold like heaven had granted these weapons for one and only one person. The dragon pulled down the weapons, admiring their shine. They were brighter than all the gold in the world could ever be. The dragon smiled and took a deep breath. He blew out a horrendous amount of light blue fire right onto the weapons. The impact made a tremendous bang like ten kegs of black powder ignited at once. The tunnels began to shake and clouds of dust rushed out of the mountain and into the night sky followed by the fire coming from the dragon. The dragon stopped, out of breath and feeling tired, looked down and smiled once more at his master pieces. The light blue flame tempered the weapons and had engraved itself in each weapon like it was alive. The bow had a light blue and gold color combined on the bow and the string's light blue glowing threads making the bow all the more marvelous, its three arrows having feathers that looked like the ice dragon and its tip like a harpoon in light blue while its shaft shined from the gold. The sword had a normal handle except the end had a dragon's head. Connected to the blade and hilt was a large piece of metal with spikes on it. The blade had blue markings engraved all up the blade with the rest golden. The dragon quickly put the weapons away in a sack and went out the tunnel to the open air and the star lit sky. The dragon knew these would help him accomplish his goal.

Drey and Gareth met up with Zorey and Merik at the barn closest to the plain and hoped they could see if they could attack the leader. "Right now Drey his defense is impenetrable. We looked everywhere. The only thing we will be able to do is set traps." Zorey said exhausted from going back and forth looking for a weakness. "Did you at least set some traps while you were out there?" "Of course I did." Merik said as if the question hurt his feelings. Drey smiled. "Look we are still going to have a hard battle so I am going to have to pay some friends for their services. The Invisible Assassins." Merik looked puzzled. "Didn't you use to be one? Also how much will they make a friend pay for their services?" Drey stared at him. "Yes I was but at the current time they had a different leader. One that I followed to hell and back with if he asked me to. Even though I was a member I fear the price is still pretty high, but we need them. Its fifteen gold pieces." All three jaws dropped at that little sentence. Fifteen gold pieces! They didn't have that much. Drey did have it thanks to his master. Drey pulled out the money and said to his friends. "Look I have it thanks to Athkor. So just get ready while I pay them." Still dumbfounded about the price the friend's just slightly nodded and watched Drey walk away.

Drey hurriedly got to the cellar and knocked. The door opened and in went Drey. The three cloaked figures stood side by side waiting on Drey. "We need you to cause a problem to the back lines of these fiends. Distract them enough to cause panic and disruption for us to break down their front lines and give us a little relief. After we escape into the woods I want you to stay behind and see if you can get a look at the leader. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with." The three cloaked figures nodded and Drey threw the money to the middle figure like before. He grabbed it pretty much like before but instead of staying there the three figures vanished into thin air. He knew he could count on his old brother hood. Now it was his turn to do something for these villagers. Drey had to find his master before the fight started. Drey looked around and saw that he was the only one there. He put his hand into his cloak and pulled out a silvery blue talisman with a dragon in the middle. The elf sat down and crossed his legs. He put the talisman on the floor in front of him and began to chant in ancient elf. The talisman started to glow as the incantation went on. Suddenly the talisman had a light blue flame that danced with his every word. The elf raised his hands and pulled out the flame with his fingers; stretching it to a circular shape. The flame still burned but the shape stayed in place. Drey finished the incantation by shouting Athkors name and he and Athkors mind became as one. The mirror that had been formed helped Drey see what Athkor saw. Drey began to send thoughts to Athkor: Athkor, I need your help. I know you heard the conversation earlier and left for some reason, but I need you to help me fight this horde and send them back to their holes. There was no response. Suddenly Drey felt this immense primal rage that was taking over Athkor. "Athkor! Athkor! What's wrong?" Drey trying to get his attention. "He has finally come out of hiding." Drey could barely make out what he said by the roaring anger from Athkor. "Who is it?" "IT IS DDDRRRAAACCCOOO!" The booming voice knocked Drey on his knee and also the fact that Dracco finally came back. Drey began to have flash backs about when Drey and Dracco were younger. They were friends and did everything together until one day, while training and scouting the land they came across a cave that they have never seen before. Inside was a black leather book on a stone dais. The book was emitting a dark power that they both sensed but Dracco was tantalized by the power and felt like he could help protect the world with it. He told Drey to come with him to get it, but Drey didn't listen to the calls. He went back and told the elders. When they went to the cave the book was gone and so was his friend. He later found him that day at their old training grounds. Dracco was screaming and transforming into something much darker than he has ever seen. Dracco looked at him with red gazing eyes and gave Drey a feeling that this form in front of him had no soul. Dracco gave Drey one more chance to join him but he refused. The elders got there in time to protect Drey and drove Dracco away. Later that year though Dracco had destroyed his home and left Drey to die. Drey near death was found by a lone figure walking up to him. An old man with white hair but shining blue eyes that showed all the life in the world stared at Drey and his broken body. It was Athkor, the mighty ice dragon, had taken him back to his lair; healing and training him to fight this magic that had consumed his friend for this exact day. Now it was time for him to redeem his master's honor. "ATHKOR! WHERE ARE YOU!?" "I am coming from the north to bring you some gifts to destroy this evil being and his vile book once and for all." The connection was suddenly broken and Drey came out of his trance and the mirror shattered and turned to dust.

The shade looked at his own mirror laughing at the luck of finding Drey and his master at this very village. Oh what joy it would bring him if he could finally get rid of these simple minded insects. "I believe it is time for a reunion of old pals." The dark shade laughed at the thought of being there by his old friend. He stood up from his throne and floated through the tunnels to the openings in the mountain. He would share the fun of this night's bloodshed; to bask in the fear of friend and enemies alike. The more they feared him the stronger he grew and the sweeter the taste became.

The villagers looked around nervously, anticipating the attack at any second. Drey and Merik stood on one of the barns looking around at the battlefield and talking strategy with the head villagers. Gareth and Zorey were getting the last traps set to help give their men some time if they needed to escape. The dark night was broken with the first torches coming out of the tunnels. At first they stood there waiting on more to come out. Looking down at the village they saw that the towns lights were lit like usual and they couldn't see anyone walking around. The villagers were lying in their positions covered by Merik's magic. But Merik couldn't do too much more before he would have to use his life force. He could maybe do two or three moderate attacks of lightning or a fireball but then he wouldn't be able to protect himself with the magic. The one thing that he might be able to do is bring up a fire shield and run through the crowd, but he wouldn't be able to keep up with when he would need to conjure another one so that was out of the equation. Merik would just have to find where he was needed most. The others were ready though Drey was hoping Athkor got here in time to help with this matter. "It doesn't look good, so far I have count over two thousand come out of the tunnels around us and still more are coming out. We need to leave." Merik's tactics wouldn't sit with Drey. He knew that if they left now then the horde would catch them and the others making the whole plan be damned to the abyss. "No we can hurt them and probably make them turn around. I know that the numbers aren't good but I see us giving them more hell than they could ever give us." Merik stood there all huffed up thinking that they had a better chance if they fled and got to Barnelak and his mansion. But he knew that Drey would keep them safe if something went wrong even if it took his life. Merik stayed quiet and stood beside his comrade awaiting the first assault to come. They looked down and saw Zorey and Gareth standing by the stables near the mountainous area. Drey knew with there talents he wouldn't have to worry so much about that side. Still, something didn't feel right. Like someone or something was about to come upon them and that he didn't think would be for their best interest.

Dracco was beside his two commanders looking at the battlefield. He knew that he would lose some of his army but if they won he would get 100 times what he lost in this battle. "Fulluk, Tornear, charge full out for the village and leave no prisoners." The goblin and orc just shook their heads and ran off to their ranks to join in the killing. The battle cry went through the ranks and the ground began its horrid rumble. "Charge!!" The villagers tensed as the rush came.

"Here they come Drey. Where is Athkor? He would be a great help in the tide of this fight." Merik asking as the horde got closer. "Patience. Athkor will be here and he will help us." But Drey knew that that something amiss might have to deal with the appearance of this dark being. He could only do his part in the battle to help them and no more. While watching from the barn he saw that the first trap was sprung. Hundreds of orcs and goblins alike fell into a pit with spikes. Then the next trap was sprung, a magical wire that summoned four great golems in the middle of the rush. The twelve foot golems looked down at their puny enemies and began punching, kicking and stomping them to death. This trap was the best for the villagers because the orcs were now in range and they couldn't react to the arrows for the fear of the golems. Hundreds more died at this trap. As they ran closer to the village, Drey yelled to Weedly. "Do it now Weedly!" As his voice boomed through the village Weedly took notice and started the fireworks. The little flame in his hands started to grow bigger and bigger as if it was feeding on the air alone. The orcs and goblins looked up at that first house and saw this magnificent creation and feeling its warmth. They suddenly realized that it was still getting bigger, making it brighter and hotter than they could stand. Screams and shouts went all across their ranks as they tried to flee from that first house. It was too late. Weedly raised the fireball up as it was already larger than his body and still growing aiming for the middle ranks of the orcs. "Now take this up your arses!!" The dwarf jumped up in the air and launched the fireball forward. The fireball soared over the first line as they were in great awe of its power. The fireball was so potent that it actually bounced off the ground. As it kept flying the dwarf finally said his favorite word. "Boom!" As on cue, the fireball detonated and exploded right in the middle of their lines; flames going everywhere for a 100-yard radius making a mushroom cloud that seemed like it reached the heavens. That wasn't the end of it though. This blast caused a massive shockwave coursing through the land. Everyone hit by it fell to the ground making a domino effect on the people. "Oh crud." Just as Weedly said that the shockwave reached him with slashing wind and powerful gusts; launching him off the roof to come crashing down back to earth. As he looked around he smiled at the damage he had caused. Even with the mighty blow to their forces it just didn't matter. More took their place and Weedly couldn't do another one like that without killing himself. He jumped off the building and started to run. The first line reached the outer part of the village and was greeted by three warriors with Gareth and Zorey. The clash was met with shear brutality. Gareth went forward and swiped his maul forward. It connected with an orc in the ribs and launched him right into three other orcs knocking them senseless. Zorey waited for her enemies and when the goblin stabbed at her gut she parried with her net and twisted the net to the right to wrap it around his head. She yanked the net and his face was destroyed and his gore went everywhere. The next one she dropped down low and put her net horizontal to catch a vertical swing from an orc. The orc was too strong and she began to lower her net. Gareth saw the orc had Zorey and bull rushed the orc. He hit the orc and the orc flew to the ground which Zorey took over from there. She pointedly took her bracer and stabbed him. He immediately began to turn to ash screaming and writhing in pain. A pain that none of the others wish to feel, but rather that than the wrath of Dracco so they pushed on. The rush became too great for the other three soldiers so they had to retreat to the next block. Gareth not willing to give the enemy any hope lifted his maul and launched it forward. The throw was so strong that it went straight for a hundred yards. Everyone that was in the way of that maul got crushed under its weight and didn't even slow its progress. That bought them some much needed time. Gareth yelled out to Merik. "Get my maul so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands!" Merik laughed. "What are you talking about it is only sixty pounds when you hold it. If anyone else tries it becomes four hundred pounds!" "Merik! Just get the damn hammer." Gareth said while fighting someone bare knuckle. Without his maul he still put up a better fight laying down orc and goblin left and right. He put his hands up acting like he was going to block the sword but shifted to the left and grabbed the orc by the hands. He smiled at the orc and gave him a right cross. A goblin went at his knees but Gareth jumped over the low attack and kicked the goblin square in the nose, causing him to bleed and become dazed. The huge barbarian picked him up and threw him at the other orcs wondering what was taking so long. Merik chanted and looked for the maul but he couldn't see it. Finally he got a glimpse of it when he saw an orc and gobbling both try and pick up the maul with no prevail. He reached out to the maul and teleported to land in front of Gareth. Gareth began to feel the energy of the spell and reached his hand out to grab his maul. The orcs and goblins were stunned to see the weaponless barbarian with a weapon magically appearing in his hands. Zorey took the challenge of matching Gareth efficiency with pure rage. She screamed out loud and went right after the first enemy she found. The goblin saw her coming and began a series of short stabs with his spear. The spear was deflected by the net and she locked the spear in the net and started punching the enemy with rights and lefts the bracers hit the goblin and quickly began to freeze and burn him to death. The worst possible way to die was now seen by the orcs and goblins and they didn't want any part of Gareth and Zorey. The three other warriors couldn't keep up and one got mortally wounded by a spear and a sword. The other ran back to protect their friend but Gareth and Zorey told them to take to the roofs before they would become the same. Drey took up his bow and work on the forest and plain side trying to thin them out. He shot three arrows at a time because there were so many that he didn't need accuracy. The shots began to take a toll on the rush as the confusion took away their morale and they did what came natural. They fled. The ones fleeing got near the tunnels when a dark force appeared in front of them. Drey feared this would happen. The horde turned right back around and went after the village once again even with the golems in front of them. The battle was in the favor of the villagers and the golems until suddenly the advantage ended when four dark magical spikes about six feet long went right through each golem's chest. The shade turned from the golems and looked at the village. "Oh damn this being to hell. Get everybody into the woods now before he gets a chance to reach us or we will all die!" Merik understanding Drey's concern and yelled out for Zorey and Gareth and began getting the villagers out. A black sphere rose in the middle of the village and it exploded the explosion set off the other houses and about 10 of the villagers were caught in the blast. The others were running for the woods. Being protected by the four heroes.

The shade smiled at the effectiveness of that last blast. He wanted them to fear him; he wanted to give them no hope. "Hurry up and catch them before they get away." The horde rushed at the villagers but halted by the four heroes. Merik thinking he could do two more attacks chanted at the front line and shot a huge lightning bolt. The streak of lightning hit the line in a horrendous clash of sparks and bright light. The first line collapsed from the blast, but the second line just ran over top of them trying to please their master. Zorey came next and gave a big slash of her net and wrapped it around their bodies. She pulled and ripped their flesh from their bones but the net got caught on the goblin's padded armor. "Oh no. Gareth, Drey! Keep them busy while I get this damn thing free." Drey and Gareth went right to work. Gareth went right at the next line and parried the first attacks and punched out at one goblin that got too close. One snuck behind Gareth and went right at Zorey. Zorey saw him coming but had no time to react. The blade came down and suddenly hit the ground right to the side of Zorey's face. The orc had an arrow stuck right in his forehead. Gareth kept launching enemies left and right while Drey thinned the lines and kept their force staggered. Zorey tugged and tugged and finally used both feet on the goblins stomach and the net ripped out taking the goblin's spine with it. Zorey blanched at the sight of the spine but she didn't let that stop her from getting up and moving back to the forest. They moved back and got to the edge of the forest and disappeared, except for Drey and Gareth because they knew the others still needed time to get away. The lines were more organized now and had wooden shield to protect from the barrage of arrows coming from Drey. Gareth was also having trouble because they were waiting on him to make the first move and reacting to it. They scored minor hits but one orc did hit his ribs with a crushing blow from his club. That made Gareth all the more determined and he went into a series of bull rushes and swings that took off limbs and heads. The line backed up and fled from this insane barbarian. The charge reset itself quick and began anew. Charging to get at the barbarian and hope to put him down the orcs and goblins rushed all the harder looking for an opening. They were about thirty feet away when a huge roar stopped all movement and sound. Everybody looked up to see a huge light blue glowing dragon coming towards them.

The dragon looked down at the puny orcs and goblins and roared to intimidate them and buy some time. It worked and they stopped short by about thirty feet away and gave the dragon room to send a blast of freezing air right at the line of enemies. The air froze on touch and the entire line was engulfed by the blistering blast. The dragon flew over the mayhem and opened his right talon letting the sack fall. When the dragon went over though a huge blast of dark magic hit the dragon in its belly knocking it unconscious for a few seconds. The dragon came to his senses just in time to pull up and keep flying away from the battle but with a serious wound. Drey saw the sack and ran out to catch the weapons before the next line reached them. They weren't far off and gaining every second. The bag looked like it was going to fall right into the middle of Drey and the horde. Drey pulled out his old falchion and his new falchion which came to life when he took a hold of it. The sword began glowing red and the aura grew larger as he got closer to the horde. It wanted blood and Drey was happy to oblige. Drey came right to the front of the line and ducked down; sliding his blades right under their weapons and slashing through flesh. He stood up and turn his blades it to catch a spear. He twisted his swords and cut the spear in half while jumping to dodge another spearman from behind. The spearman couldn't stop and stabbed his ally right in the gut. Trying to take the spear out and turn for defense the goblin felt the blade on his throat and new it was over. Drey pulled the sword across his throat and blood splattered all around. He saw the bag just five feet in front of him and spun his swords in a wheel shape keeping his enemy on the defensive. He rushed forward and dashed to the left trailing his burning falchion near the ground. He block the sword from the orc with his left falchion and did and uppercut with his right one which flared up and gave and explosion of heat when it hit the orc. The orc combusted and split into two from the amazing blade. Drey ran by the sack grabbing on the run and ran back towards his friend. Gareth seeing the trouble Drey was in rush to his help. The barbarian charged like a mad bull roaring at the top of his lungs and swinging his maul in a circular motion above his head. When Drey just got by the barbarian he took the circular motion and swung the maul with all his might. The maul tore into the ground and started an earthquake from the clash. The ground shook and opened a huge catastrophic hole opened in the ground making the closest to Drey fall into its never ending darkness. Drey opened the bag while he had time and brought the magnificent weapons his master made. He got a golden, light blue bow with a quiver holding three arrows and another new falchion that was light blue instead of red. Drey equipped the new weapons and pulled his new bow out in front of him. He took one of the cool arrows made by his master and put it on the string and pulled back. The bow suddenly came to life with a rush of power and the dragon eye in the middle came to life. The looked around and spotted the dark spirit. The bow's aura rose higher than the trees and it took aim at the dark spirit. Drey unleashed the string and the arrow acted like it was a star. It zoomed across the battlefield so fast that you couldn't see the arrow but the aura flew around it like a comet flying in space. The arrow whistled right at the enemy and went right through the goblins and orcs in front of the dark spirit like they were nothing at all. The arrow reached the dark spirit and made a cataclysmic explosion that made a huge spear shape over a hundred feet in diameter. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Drey couldn't believe the power of this new bow. The goblins and orcs began fleeing thinking their feared master had been incinerated by the mystical arrow. The smoke and debris made it hard to tell if there was anything left but a big crater. Drey looked into his quiver thinking the arrow would reappear, but it never came. Drey was puzzled by this turn of events though he didn't let it bother him at that time. The two friends took there cue and headed into the forest to meet up with the friends and get away. "Good job Drey, you killed the dark spirit in one shot." Gareth congratulated. "I am afraid it isn't that easy to kill this spirit. He may be injured badly but he is not dead." "And how do you know. That blast would have killed ten giants. There is no way he survived." "I know he is alive because I feel him in me Gareth. A long time ago he injured me and left a part of him inside me. If he had died I would have felt it and so would Athkor. We have to hurry before the army regroups and comes after us." Drey and Gareth took flight in the woods and headed for Barnelak past the river of Roselia. They found Zorey up ahead in the trees looking around. She came down and ran with Drey and Gareth. "What was that blast?" "It was an arrow from my new bow hitting the dark spirit. It was scary and amazing at the same time. So much power and yet so beautiful a creation it is the perfect weapon to help me win this fight. It wounded the dark spirit." "You mean it didn't kill him!?" "Yes, it would take much more to make this spirit go away." The three just looked on and ran thinking what would it take to finish this epic battle.

The river had a path to its lowest part while all around being covered by forest. The edge of the river had two huge rocks that were about four feet high and each seven feet wide. The dwarf barked orders out to the line of villagers circling the wagon holding the weak villagers and children. The orcs and goblins had caught up to them at the river and had surrounded them at the edge. The villagers protecting the wagon were mainly women and old veterans. They stood with the pans and pitchforks. Thorak knew he was in trouble but he might be able to give the villagers time to go through the shortest part of the river and escape even though it could cost his life. "Get the cart to the river and on the other side. I will avert their attention away from you." The villagers followed the orders and started to move toward the river. Thorak came in front running at the blockade. He sent his thoughts to the armor to come alive and wreak havoc on these disgusting creatures. The dragon on the front of the armor roared to life and stared at the enemy with a thirst for their blood. The dwarf ran with his head down and his feet pushing him forward right into the middle of the orcs and goblins. Two orcs jumped in front of him and got bowled over while the dragon bit out at the orcs and caught one in the belly. The carcass was drag by the dragon for a little while leaving a blood trail. The dwarf feeling the power after the first kill found out that the kills were giving him power. The dwarf grabbed his hand axes from his back and threw them at two goblins holding crossbows. The first axe got the goblin in the chest while the next took the goblin in the arm chopping it right off. The dwarf jumped forward and landed on the next one letting the dragon tear off its face. While on the ground he rolled and pulled of his dwarven staff and came up in a run. He just dodged two arrows by the hair on his back. The dwarf noticed the crossbowmen and went into a death charge leaving his whole front open to the shots. Bolts smack him in the shoulder and in his right thigh just above his knee. He had too much adrenaline coursing through his veins to let these wounds affect him or it would mean he would die and the villagers would do too. Thorak just took the hits and yelled at the goblins as he closed in. The goblins tried to reload before the dwarf got to them, but their hands were shaking to bad from seeing this dwarf still charging after those bad hits. The dwarf got there just in time spinning his staff and giving an upper thrust hitting the first goblin with the right side endowed with oil of impact then turning to his right and giving a jab to the other goblins in the chest with the left side which was endowed with acid. The right goblin's jaw exploded and destroyed his face while the other fell with an opening burning in his stomach from the acid. The dwarf was still outnumbered by twenty enemies. He ran to the rocks on the side of the river and sat down looking at his best chance to kill the most. He looked around his landscape and found an oak tree as big as a giant and as tall as a fortress. If he could make that fall on the orcs and goblins he could kill most of them and have a chance to live through this battle. The problem with this is that it could leave him open to attack if he doesn't do it right. The dwarf sighed and hit himself on his head three times to clear his mind. The dwarf looked at the tree and became furious like the tree had insulted his family or something. "For my people!!" The dwarf came from the rocks in a mad dash at the big tree while the crossbowmen shot at him thinking he was trying to escape. This gave the villagers more time to get across they were right at the edge of the other river watching the dwarf pick apart this force one by one. The goblins shot at the dwarf thinking if they got rid of him they could take the villagers easily and be able to rape the women; oh they couldn't wait and they commenced shooting at the dwarf who was running in the opposite direction. Bolts flew by his face and body making a whistling noise. One went right by his eyes and tipped his nose. The nose had a line right on the top of it but it wasn't bleeding too badly. That close encounter made the dwarf all the more frantic as he ran on; when he got to the tree he ran right by it and hit it with the oil of impact side with all his momentum and might. The explosion made the tree shake and groan in protest but it didn't break the dwarf went around the tree and hit the tree in the same part with the acid to weaken it some more he went back around the tree and stopped to fake out the crossbowmen looking for him to come around that side. He as an alternative turned the other way and hit the tree with the oil of impact now from the acid deteriorating it and the oil of impact blowing away more of its support the tree's trunk snapped and it came tumbling down. The orcs and goblins dove to the side and some got away but others weren't so lucky. Ten people of the force had gotten caught under this massive tree's weight. Two had gotten their legs caught and were stuck in that position under the tree. That left him eight more to fight and he didn't know where they were since he was at the bottom of the trunk. Out of the blue a sword came around the trunk right at the dwarf. The dwarf couldn't react in time and closed his eyes awaiting the final blow. He heard a crunch noise and opened his eyes to see his dragon armor had actually ensnared the sword by biting it just at the dwarf's throat. The dwarf gulped and silently thanked the dragon and the dragon reminded him that if he died that the armor would also become useless and the dwarf just nodded like he was in a different galaxy at that time. The dwarf then remembers his reason for fighting and the fire in him was rekindled. The dwarf spun around the tree and grabbed the orc by the shoulders and repeatedly head butted him till the orc's skull became mush. Now with wounds bleeding and a bloody face the dwarf smiled at the rest of the goblins and orcs and laughed thinking he hasn't had this much fun since he use to protect the king. The five goblins looked at each other and thought the same thing. Time to flee. The three orc thought they could handle the dwarf and got in a formation by each other. The dwarf didn't care what they did. It wouldn't make their fate any different; to him they were already dead. The dwarf charged right at the one in the middle and dove out at their knees the one in the middle was able to put his sword down in time to stop the staff but the dwarf want him to do that. The dwarf used the sword as a pivot and pushed his right hand forward and then his left arm. Both shots hit the other orcs in the knees and dropped them to the ground. The last orc pulled his sword up to chop the dwarf but Thorak had his staff pointed up and stabbed him in the chest with the end of the staff. To make sure the orc would die he twisted the sharp tip in the wound making the orc squeal out in pain and drop to the ground on top of the dwarf lifeless. The dwarf pushed the orc off and laid there for a minute trying to catch his breath and take some time to look up into the sky. He use to always lay in the meadows back home looking up at the sky and watching the clouds go by like the god would shape them just for his enjoyment. The dwarf smiled and began to slowly close his eyes. He felt sleepy yet he knew he wasn't tired. He tried to fight this weariness but it was useless. He had been bleeding too much from the adrenaline and his veins pumping to work his muscles. He had lost a lot of blood and now he was going to die. The dwarf looked out at the land and saw his friends standing in front of him in a line. "I'm am sorry friends. This must be the end for the greatest dwarf warrior in all the land. We knew it would come one day but not like this. Please, don't cry when I'm gone, instead make the bastards that killed me cry and scream in pain and redeem our dragon's honors. They deserve to be with the gods once again." The dwarf was hallucinating; there was only the river in front of him. Two of the villagers saw the dwarf lying by the fallen tree and ran through the river to his aid. The dwarf had closed his eyes and was unconscious at the time. He was bleeding badly and his heartbeat was slowing. The two villagers put rags over the wounds and carried him to the wagon to further tend his wounds. The villagers would do anything to try and save their hero. The day was a day of sadness and they kept on moving to Barnelak's castle about ten more miles west.

Drey, Zorey, and Gareth reached the river an hour after the villagers and Thorak had gotten through. The group looked around at the carnage and dead bodies thinking what happen to the villagers. Drey looked at the massive tree and could only imagine what Thorak did. He smiled and laughed at how the dwarf used his surroundings. The elf went over to the trunk while the others checked the bodies. Drey answers were confirmed about Thorak's wit but this also led to more question when Drey saw a lot of blood behind the tree and the rock near the tree. Thorak must have done this on instinct and adrenaline alone. "We need to go." Drey said while running to the river. They ran after Drey and were stopped just at the river bed when a dragon came from the sky and landed in the river causing a huge wave that knocked the three over. The dragon looked at them and started to say something when he fell to the ground exhausted and hurt. Drey ran over and looked at his master. "Master! How bad is the wound?" The dragon replied by lifting its front right leg up to show a grievous wound right below the heart of the dragon. "It is deep but it will not kill me. The blast just missed by a few feet. So did you get him back?" "Yes, the arrow from my bow blasted him in the chest leaving a deep wound but he will also not die from it." "Good, you have some more coming from the village to try and catch the villagers. I think we need to stop them and send them back so we can give Thorak and the villagers more time." "Well I believe Thorak was hurt right here protecting the villagers." "Yes he is hurt but I can't tell if he will survive. It is too close to tell." "Well what about the arrow I used on Dracco? Why has it not returned to me? And what is with the eye in the middle?" The dragon wheezed and then began to tell him. "The arrows were made with so much power that they take time to recharge. About thirty minutes to be exact, but the three arrows have enough force to kill any human or giant directly hit by the blast. The eye is from my sister. The one killed by the same dark magic in the Crusades that Dracco now has." "So that is why it picked out Dracco when I pulled back." "Precisely. She was trying to redeem our honor. After that deed is done she will seek out any other evil doers." The dragon stood up and looked around to scout the terrain. "I will fly and look where the force is going so you can intercept them and turn them back. You prepare with your friends and set your weapons. Your arrow should return soon." Right after he said that the quiver began to glow and the arrow was suddenly back in the quiver ready to be shot again.

Fulluk and Tornear were in the throne room of their leader arguing about who screwed up. "Your sniveling midgets run when ever there is a fight. How can we win if you are always running away!? Tornear spit at the goblin's feet in disgrace. The goblin went right over and began poking the orc in the chest. "And did your men do any better? NO! So you might as well have fled so you could have kept more of your people you no thinking swine!" The two began throwing fist and biting at each other. The fight went on until they heard a silent crackling. The two looked at the throne and saw a dark wisp crackling and reforming in the seat with lighting swirling around while the teleportation finished. The dark spirit looked up with red glowing eyes right at his two subjects. The orc and goblin pushed each other away and stood up with their heads down. "Master, we are sor……." "SILENCE!!" The dark spirit roared. "ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING BEFORE I SILENCE YOU!" They whimpered and shut up thinking he was already going to strike them down. "It is fine we are still going as scheduled." "How?" "The village is destroyed and some are dead. Just send your messengers talking of the victory and absolute destruction of the village and the word will spread and soon we will be unstoppable. So go, now!" The two scrambled out the room and went right to their messengers and did just that. What the two didn't notice was the spirit had been wounded and it was a pretty deep one at that. The spirit put his chin on his fist and looked at the floor in anger thinking back at that bow and his old friend releasing that tremendous power. He remembered how the arrow went through his army and hit him right in the chest exploding on contact with his body. The spirit gave a horrifying roar that shook the walls and gave his army shivers. The spirit quickly calmed down and looked at how this was playing out. "So Drey, you want to fight me like old times. Fine, but I am stronger than when we first trained. I will make you get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. Then I will rip your heart out and devour it!" The spirit started to laugh then at how he would take hold of this world and get rid of these nuisances trying to stop him. He closed his eyes and sent his mind down the tunnels looking for his two minions. "Fulluk, Tornear. Go take your remaining forces and catch the fleeing force before they arrive at Barnelak's castle. I want all dead except the five heroes; I want you to bring them to me."

Barly and Trixie were over Thorak tending his wounds and giving him food and water. The two looked at each other looking for the other to give some hopeful news but neither spoke. Finely Trixie looked at Barly and asked him a question. "Is he going to make it till we get to Barnelak's castle?" "I am not sure. The wounds weren't too bad but he was running and fighting which made them worse so only the gods know. We need to keep him warm and fed to try and prolong it but he is in a lot of pain." Trixie just looked away not believing him. He can't die. He is one of the legendary heroes. He could take on anything any time and any where. Trixie began to sob because she thought she wouldn't get the chance to thank her savior. Barly went to the front of the wagon and talked to the other villagers giving Trixie her space and letting her deal with her problems.

A group of fifty orcs and goblin; fifteen goblin archers and thirty-five orc warriors searching for the heroes and wagon. They went on the road following two set of tracks. One was the wagon and the other was the heroes. They kept on the trail and for some reason stopped. The trail of the heroes stopped right at their feet and no new tracks were around those. Without warning four figures landed right in the middle of the crowd slashing and bashing heads. The orcs and goblins were falling and flying left and right. Zorey fell right on two goblins piercing them with her gauntlets and punching another coming at her right side. All three were dying from those wounds and sent went right after the next. Gareth landed on an orc and broke his back from his weight and the mauls weight. He swung is maul while on the ground instead of getting up saving him some time and giving himself a better chance to look around. The maul crash through about five enemies launching them right out of the crowd to land in trees, the ground and also rocks. He pulled the maul back and blocked a blow from a club but got hit from another club in the shoulder. The barbarian growled through the pain and reached out and grabbed the orc that hit his shoulder. He squeezed as tight as he could on his leg and tripped him. He then kicked out and hit the other orc in the chest. While they were on the ground he stood up and grabbed a hold of them by their skulls and lifting them up into the air. The orcs screamed out but Gareth stopped that by crashing their skulls together repeatedly, making a blood bath all around the battlefield. He saw some more coming at him and threw both bodies at the others knocking them over and giving him some more time to get his maul. Then it was back to work for the barbarian. Drey flew out of the tree and had both falchions out and slicing enemies before he even landed. When he landed he rolled through the impact and ran out of the position swinging his weapons left and right cutting throats and body parts. One orc also had two falchions and began stabbing at Drey but getting ever attack blocked. The orc changed strategy and started to use both weapons in different directions hoping to screw Drey up. None got through and they locked swords looking at each other in the face. Drey smiled at the orc. "My turn!" Drey pushed the orc's falchions away and began his own routine. Drey started in full blast giving low swipes and high slashes making the orc block differently. Then he faked a swipe low and did the slash high. The orc followed the swipe but never saw the slash coming. The falchion flared to life and cut right through the orcs skull and split him in half. Drey felt the sensation from the sword and new it appreciated the kill. Drey gave it more pleasure as he turned and kept battling. The wizard fell to the ground with his staff of to the side of the crowd to see where his friends were. When he saw a clear shot he let his last lightning bolt loose that tore through ten of the force leaving them on the ground shaking uncontrollably. The orcs and goblins took notice of the wizard and six goblins shot at the wizard. The wizard twirled his staff in front of him knocking the arrows down or deflecting them high. The wizard ran forward and parried a shot from an orc and hit him in the ribs then in the balls. The orc fell holding his jewels. He then swiped the staff low flipping two goblins to the ground parallel to each other. The wizard came up with his staff coming down right on both goblins chests; breaking their ribs and collapsing their lungs. He went right to the next one. The four heroes were taking apart this group like they were children. The last few tried to group up into some type of defense. They got into a little circle looking at the heroes surrounding them. The heroes never moved and the orcs and goblins stood nervously. A flap of wings told them why the heroes didn't move. The ice dragon flew right over top of them from the trees and blew out a chilling breath. The orcs and goblins froze from the contact of the cold breath and were now like frozen statues. Gareth walked over to the frozen statues and raised his maul. He launched it down and the statues shattered into a million pieces leaving frozen pieces everywhere. "Hurry. Get on my back." The heroes ran to the dragon and did just what he asked. The dragon set off and flew to where the villagers were. When flying the heroes spotted the enemy behind them lighting torches to pursue in the night. They knew this was going to be a long night.

Chapter 2

Castles Under Siege

~People always talk about where ye end up after ye kick the bucket. Well I know a little about that. I went to anotha' world it felt like. I was there with people and enemies alike in this world but it felt different. I felt as if in the battle that we waged in our world crossed into the world of the dead. I fought intense battles but came to no luck or salvation; just a neva' ending war that kept repeatin' and repeatin' and try as I might, I couldn't win. It was makin' me go mad. Ye have neva' felt such a pain as the screams of those villagers ye was protecting kept bellowing from wounds as if ye was dyin' yerself. Even though I was mortally wounded each time; death didn't botha' me, but when those screams found me poor ears, me heart sunk and made me feel bad as if I had let down everyone. I believe I was in hell because there couldn't be a worse torture to me old and crusty heart than lettin' children and families down because I was too weak. "If only I was stronga'!" I would yell. I believe there is an after life and everyting ye do affects it little by little. I must have done someting wrong, but what? I gave my life to protect the lives of others. What could I have done differently to help 'em? Only I can figure it out because it must deal with someting in me past back when I was a wee youngin'. I hope that one day I might save those people in what I call hell and fix it to be me heaven.~

Thorak Tigwell

Thorak was on the wagon still in dire need for help. He was having flashbacks of his younger years working at his first furnace and joining the palace guard. He remembered the good times and how he had made a difference in people's lives. But then he started to dream of a huge army coming toward defenseless towns with no one to protect them. He ran out in front of the village in full battle armor ready to protect this village at any cost. He ran at the army with the rage and strength of a thousand dwarves inside him. He blew orcs and goblins left and right destroying all that came near. But there were too many. He began to tire from all of the blows he had taken and he had dished out. Even though thousands were dead more and more came. He fell to both knees exhausted. Two orcs grabbed a hold of him and pulled his head up to watch the village and villagers die. He cried out for the villagers but there was nothing he could do. The orc leader came up to him laughing. "Did you really think you had a chance dwarf? This is reality and we shall take over this world while you watch each victory." The orc spit in his face and the dwarf sat so tired that he couldn't get up and throttle this pest. The dwarf looked up angrily though and stared at him with vengeance in his eyes. "What is your name?" "It doesn't matter you will never have a chance to use it to cry for mercy, but being a kind heart to people I will tell you. It is Tornear the Forgiver. Because I forgive you insolent men keeping us under this hell you call ground and will forgive for a small price. Your world." The orc laughed and walked away from the dwarf. The dwarf kept saying Tornear's name like he was trying to remember it when he saw him again. The dwarf began to feel strength from that outrageous claim and he sat letting his anger grow and fuel in his muscles. The dwarf finally let that rage out and he pulled the orcs off him and began the battle anew. The dwarf turned left to punch an orc that grabbed his arm and head butted another trying to stop him. The dwarf went on a rampage going in the direction Tornear had gone. No orc could stop him. He took each blow like it never even touched him and knocked them into other orcs. The pile of hurt bodies and dead orcs grew as Thorak looked for the leader. He spotted the orc to his right barking orders and the dwarf burst through the wall of enemies to meet the orc face to face. The other orcs started to charge but Tornear stopped them with a hand and told them to circle the fight and let the victor go. Thorak didn't care if he lived; he wanted to kill this orc and that was it. Thorak ran up throwing punches left and right, down and low, but none connecting at its target. The dwarf was amazed at this orc's skill in hand-to-hand combat. That little moment left the dwarf open and he took a bone jarring hit right on the right of his face. The dwarf stumbled back but came on twice as furious. The orc met the charge with shots to the head and some strong gut jabs. In the real world the dwarf's eyes were rolling in the back of his head and his body convulsing from the blows. Trixie was freaking out trying to figure out what in god's name was going on. Barly held the dwarf and had a hot rag on his head trying to calm the obvious hurt dwarf. They could only wonder at what was going on. The dwarf fell back and began bleeding out the mouth from the hard hits to the stomach. He looked at the orc in pure astonishment. Why can't I hit 'im. He isn't betta than me. I should have knocked his block off! The dwarf came in more cautious this time and waited for the orc to attack and the orc obliged. The orc gave a punch right at the chest of the dwarf which the dwarf blocked but the shot was so powerful that it went right to his chest and knocked him on his butt. The dwarf looked out of it; gasping for air and face down on the ground. The orc turned and began to walk away when he heard orcs saying the dwarf was getting up. The stubborn dwarf wouldn't quit. He shook as he tried to lift his body up his whole frame in pain. Thorak wiped his mouth covered in blood and stared at the orc. "Is that ye best shot ye pansy!? Me motha' hits harder than ye ever could! COME ON AND GET YOUR ARSE KICKED IN FRONT OF YOUR KIN FOLK." The orc smiled and charged at the dwarf. The orc drew back as he charged and let his fist fly. The dwarf put his hand out there to catch it but the force from the blow was too strong and it hit him right in the face launching him eight feet and knocking him unconscious. The dwarf finally stopped convulsing and he even opened one eye very slightly. Trixie looked at the dwarf with tears. "It'll be alright Thorak, we are near Barnelak's castle. Just hang on." The dwarf seemed content with that and eased his muscles and he laid back trying to relax from that horrifying dream. He hoped he would never have to see that image ever again.

Drey and the other three set up traps all along the forest to slow down the army. He believed that they would give them much needed time to come up with a good plan to stop them before they got to the castle. They were able to set up a lot of traps because they could use the dragon to fly back and forth setting pits and flying logs and falling trees. There was nowhere the army could go without setting off a trap in that forest. The heroes would ride on the back of the dragon to check on the villager's progress then come back out to hold of the horde. Drey looked back from on top of the dragon seeing that even their traps would only slow their progress. They needed something else. Then something dawned on him. Where were the elves of this forest? Each forest had at least one settlement of elves. This one held the most feared in combat though. These were the Flying Ravens. Each elf from that village had a thrilling story made just about them. Drey remembered when he was younger listening to those stories and feeling like he would be like them one day. Well now he had a chance to find out. Drey closed his eyes and sent his thoughts to Athkor. Athkor, are the Flying Ravens still in this area. Drey heard a chuckle from the dragon and had a thought sent right back immediately. I already see five trailing us. They have been following us ever since we got in the forest. There are probably three or four following the villagers too. Drey looked to see if he spotted them and sure enough jumping in the low part of the trees was an elf covered in markings right on their trail and not losing pace with the fast dragon. Drey smiled and felt dumb for not noticing them sooner but he wasn't too bitter because after all. They were the Flying Ravens. Athkor, lets pay them a visit. The dragon unexpectedly dipped down and began flying right at the ground where the tracking elves were. The elves saw the maneuver and knew they had been spotted. They scattered as the dragon landed right between two trees. Drey jumped off and looked at the Flying Ravens. "We need to talk with your leader." The Flying Ravens looked at each other and their leader turned to Drey. "Follow us."

The villagers were within 2 miles of the castle now. The elves looked at each other and knew that a group was gaining on the wagon. Two of the three elves turned and went the opposite way to stop the force and prepare to meet back with their group leader. The elves jumped from branches to branches leaving the villagers behind and gaining on the enemy's position. The elves stopped and the female elf on the left gave directions to the other with hand signals. The elf pulled two fingers to her eyes and pointed to the west side telling him to watch over there for signs of the enemy. While he was watching from that side the other elf went to the ground and got some vine and rolled a log to the middle of two trees. She cut grooves in the log to make it sharper and she tied the vine on both sides of the logs. She tossed one to the other elf and she got on the other tree and pulled it about four feet in the air. They tied it off and put a third vine on the back end to pull it back and have it ready to stop this group of enemies. They both pulled out their bows and hid behind the trees in cover waiting for the orcs and goblins to show.

The first group came in the area of the villagers looking down at the ground tracking marks left from the wagon. The five goblins looked desperately for the tracks so they could get on with the capture, but were oblivious to the trap set. One goblin spotted the tracks going between two trees just barely large enough for the wagon to pass by. "Over here! They came through here! Quickly, hurry up before they get away!" The one goblin went back to tell the others and the four got in a line and ran to the trees. The lead scout heard a swooshing noise but thought it was just the wind. That was the last thing he ever thought of again as the massive log plowed right through the first two goblin's ribs while severely crushing the other two. All four launched into the air screaming as the two split goblins went in different directions as the others flew right into a tree and bounced hard tearing some bark off and crashing in the ground leaving some flesh in the parts of the bark.

The two elves watched the four goblins get demolished by the massive log and smiled at the effectiveness of their trap. The elves looked at each other and nodded running through the branches in a circle to meet at the next group.

"Where are they?!" The lead orc yelled at the spineless goblin. Living up to his nature he coward away and looked desperately for his friends. "They were just here!" As they looked around the goblin saw a shadow to his right getting closer. The goblin put his hands up thinking the orc was about to punch him but the blow never came. He looked up and saw the lead orc falling on top of him pinning him to the ground. The goblin tried to scramble from under him and noticed that the orc had an arrow in his back. The goblin pulled the body back on top of him and acted as if he was dead. Hoping his ply would spare his life. "Get in forma…" One orc shouted as he tried getting them back in order, but the arrow to his throat was quicker. "Up there! Up there! An elf!" Another orc said pointing at the air shouting. He didn't see the other elf. The elf behind the shouting orc jumped down with her short sword and stabbed the orc right in the spine. The orc jolted from the blow and fell to his knees. The elf pulled the blade out and gave a quick slice to the throat to make sure he would die. The other elf kept running around shooting down at the hiding orcs. A few orcs tried climbing trees to catch the elf when he went by. They didn't think it through. The first orc came up the branch before the elf got there and he opened his arms to catch the elf. The elf ran straight ahead and at the last second jumped right through the orcs arms and tapped the orc with his left foot and then the right foot whacked him in the back of the head; the orc flew out of the tree amazed that the elf got by him so easily and then he landed badly on his head snapping his neck.

The elf moved to the next climbing orc to show him that up here is the elf's advantage. The elf zigzagged through the trees and met the next orc trying to pull himself up however he snagged on a smaller branch. The snag gave the elf time to catch him in that position and slice his throat. The orc just fell holding his throat. Then the elf jumped from the branch to land kneeling on the ground. The elf looked at his friend and nodded. The other three orcs were back to back trying to keep the elves from taking the blinds spots out of the fight. The elves circled the orcs looked for their opening. The female elf stayed back while her friend rushed forward at the orcs. The orcs all turned to the elf rushing and went at him to try and take him out of the fight. The other elf smiled and went right for the opening. The elf rushing parried the weapons and dodged waiting for his friend to hit them. The woman went for the right side first and slashed his ribs while ducking a club from the middle orc. The middle orc got stabbed by the male in the back as the female elf went right through the duck and hit stabbed the other orc in the chest before he could block. In a matter of seconds the organized orcs were broken down and obliterated. One orc was crawling away. He kept crawling hoping they would leave him be but a sword was stuck right in front of him making him stop. The orc turned around and pleaded the female elf to spare his life. The elf smiled and stuck her short sword in his chest. This is the way of the Flying Ravens; Use Your Enemies' Weakness and Show No Mercy!

One did get away though as the goblin under the orc had stayed under the orc playing dead until it thought it was in the clear. It stayed there for a few hours waiting until it got dark. The darkness came in its creepy and eerie way and he started pushing the dead weight off of him. The goblin looked around once and he dashed off into the woods. He knows his master will know what to do. The goblin started to giggle even though he was still in a dire situation. He was more scared of his master than these elves.

The wagon trudged on as the horses were more than tired of pulling the wagon. They knew that they were going to have to stop soon but one of the scouts came shouting back enthusiastically past the hill. "The castle is just past this hill. We already spoke to the guards and they are coming to take us the rest of the way." Everybody rejoiced and waited excitedly to be taken to a warm, soft bed. The driver pushed the horses to go over the mountain and they did without question. When they reached the top of the hill they spotted forty dwarves in block formation pounding their boots and clanking their armor as they were reaching the wagon. The dwarf in front was calling his men in tight and making sure they weren't slacking. He really didn't have to worry because his men were waiting for something to happen around here. The wagon met up with the dwarves and they stopped to talk real quick and make sure they weren't followed. The lead dwarf got beside the wagon and pulled off his brigand helmet to look at the villagers. "Who is your leader?" "I am." A man stepped out from the back of the wagon and turned to the dwarf. "I am Barly." The dwarf looked at the man and took his measure. "So I heard from ye associate that ye had a run in with some orcs and goblins." The eager dwarf said. "Did ye by any chance bring any along?" "No I don't think you would want to fight as many as we did. We had thousands attack us and we fled. Lucky for us the legendary heroes were there to help us. But we had a problem on the way here and one of the heroes had fought twenty orcs and goblins and took them all out to save us. He is in the back grievously wounded." Barly said in an almost helpless tone. "Which one went with ye?" The dwarf asked. "It is the dwarf Thorak. The Unstoppable Dwarf. He lived up to his name he did." The dwarf turned desperately and looked at his men. "Medic! Get your hairy arse in there and help him! The third dwarf in the right line ran as fast as his stubby legs would let him and he jumped into the back of the wagon. The dwarf yelled at his soldiers to get around the wagon and they moved as quickly as the other dwarf. "Well help take you the rest of the way." "Okay. When we get there Thorak said we needed to have a meeting with Barnelius. He said it was urgent." "Well he won't need to until he wakes up." The wagon was escorted in as the three Flying Ravens looked on at the end of the tree line. "Well at least now the word will spread of this evil." "Yeah, but will the evil grow too big for the world to handle?" "Only the gods know." The three elves turned away and went back to camp.

"What do you mean the elves are helping?!" The shade shouted at the helpless goblin. "You just ran from the fight?" The goblin coward away and tried to explain his side. "Master, I was out numbered and had no chance to take on those twenty and hid. I waited till they were gone to report to you." "YOU LIE!! I saw the battle and seen the trap that took your friends and I also saw the enemy. There was only two. I don't take liars and cowards too kindly." The shade raised his hand and began chanting an ancient spell. The goblin abruptly lost his air as his throat was getting crushed by and unseen force. "Pleaze. It won't me fought!" The shade laughed menacingly and closed his hand. The goblin's throat crunch and he fell limp. The shade let him go and put his hand back on his throne.

"These cowards won't do. I need stronger, more tenacious and eviler beings. I must search the land and find these creatures I need to help me rule this land." The shade took out a book from the robes by his chest and the book opened to life. The book read his thoughts and turned to a page of a ritual to find that such creature he wanted. The shade read the scripture and found what he was looking for. It would take a while but he believed he could make these beasts before the world could converge on him and his plan. The shade already had two of the six ingredients to make the elite warrior. Now all he needed was the rest of the ingredients and world domination would be in his grasp. The shade laughed at the possibilities and thought of the power that this little book had given him. But it would take time. He sent his thoughts to the next in command of the goblins and orcs. We must regroup and think out our plan more. The goblin and orc didn't disagree with his orders and they called for a full retreat.

The two elves and the group of friends came up to this dense area of trees. From first glance the trees looked attached at the trunks and went on for miles. The two joined hands and began a chant while placing their hands on the tree exactly at the same time. The trees glowed as the chant grew in a single sound of harmony. The elf's chant was continuing and the dragon transformed back into his human form so he could pass the gate. The trees separated as the elves kept the chant and the friends walked in and the two elves followed shortly. When they got past the trees they started to join again as if they had never been moved. Drey being an elf knew what had happened. The elves of old joined their powers divine and used them to use the trees as their wall. A great wall indeed Drey thought. When the party walked in they were astonished at the pure beauty of this land. "How could such a beautiful place exist in this turmoil?" Gareth whispered, as if any loud noise would disturb nature's finest part of the world. The elves looked at the barbarian and said nonchalantly. "By keeping to ourselves and thriving with nature unlike the outside world." The blow meant at the others just flew over their shoulders as they took in every site of this magnificent place. The elves home had three fields on the outside of these five ancient and gargantuan trees. There were homes built all on them with steps spiraling up the tree with vines hanging on almost every branch to move to another tree. The group kept following the elves as they went to the tree in the middle. This tree was for council meetings and where the wise elders took as their home. The old dragon in human form looked up at that middle tree that dwarfed the other four by almost one of those fours tree's trunks. "I haven't been here in almost three centuries." The old monk stated. The group started to gather a crowd as they went up the steps to join the meeting at hand.

"We need to strike while they flee! That way we can take more of their men and keep their morale low." One young elf said. "That we could but that we will not. Good is listening to the heart as long as your party stays safe. Think wiser young one. The right decision we will come to, but time that decision takes." The wise leader said. "I am tired of waiting. We have the perfect chance to pay them back in full. Why waste this opportunity." The young one fumed. "Because you could get caught fighting them and be overrun. If you want, go and try but don't bring your friends and allies down in your path of destruction otherwise we will have too many lost for one mistake." They looked at the door to see Drey and the others walking in to join the meeting. The wise leader took a long time looking at another one in the party that had caught his attention. He watched this older man that walked in behind the party with a cane, taking his time like he was old. The wise leader knew who and what he was by his aura. It was powerful and flowing freely around his body. The leader smiled and was surprised one of the famous dragons would appear for such a small meeting, but don't think he didn't know why he was here. The dark book and its new controller. "So then what do you propose?" the young elf asked. "Well…… while they are fleeing we should start going to each region to get their knowledge of this situation and make a war pact against this tyranny called Dracco." Drey stated. "Ah, a right decision has come to us. The plan has one problem there is. Go will who?" the people looked around whispering on who might go. "Me and my party can split up and go to the north and west while some of your men go to the east and south." The wise leader looked at Drey as if to congratulate him for his help. "Go you must. Here we meet when the time is right." With that last statement the meeting was at an end and the parties went out to their homes to go get their supplies.

Drey and his friends went from the council meeting to the north tree. "What are we doing?" Gareth questioned. "Well right now we are walking to the library to get some information." Gareth looked at Drey. "What kind of information?" "Remember when I told you all the enemy was coming from tunnels." "Yeah. So?" "Well this library has those tunnels marked out and we can use these maps to find the best locations to keep a leader and to help us navigate the tunnels." "Do you actually think of these things or do you just do it as you go?" "Both." Gareth smiled and just shook his head. They reached the door of the library and before Drey could open the door it swung open and an old and weary elf walked out and handed a set of scrolls to Drey. "What are these?" Drey inquired. "They are the maps that you were coming here for." "But how did you…" "The leader told me telepathically. He also told me that you need to hurry before the north roads are closed by winter's edge." Now Drey was the one shaking his head. Athkor looked up to the grand tree smiling. "Lucian still has the old touch." They took the maps and bounded down the street for the north roads. When getting to the gates three young looking elves were waiting on them. The elves all stood straighter and one went right in front of the party. "We wish to go with you and your party." Drey looked at the three and saw they were young and inexperienced by the way they moved and twittered. "Sorry. You and your friends are too inexperienced for this trip and we can't wait on you to keep up." "Give us a chance! We have the abilities to take on anything." "Do you think you could take on a dragon?" "Well uh… no." Drey looked at him. "Cause we just may have to take down one not including thousands of orcs and goblins with maybe legions of undead. If you can't be an asset to us then get out of our way and keep practicing till you can." With that final statement Drey and his party moved on pass the gate leaving the three behind. Gareth caught up to Drey and kept pace with him. "You know they could have helped us. Especially since we don't even know where or what happened to Thorak. We need all the men we can get." "Maybe, but if you looked closely you might have seen that they had the markings of only 5 year students on their right arms. Most don't even fight till there at 10 years experienced. I did them a favor." Gareth just looked at the others in the party and kept on moving north to the wild country side.

Thorak started to open his eyes and groggily look around the room. It wasn't anything special about the room; just beds and medical equipment around them like any other ordinary sanatorium. He kept looking around until he spotted a dwarf sitting in a chair smoking a pipe just to his left. "Where am I?" Thorak whispered, still having trouble breathing from his wounds. "Well that should be obvious to you since you use to be apart of this kingdom." The dwarf bellowed, letting a fume of smoke come from his mouth. "So this is Barnilak's castle. A little different from when I left it."


End file.
